Rats with experimentally-induced primary autochthonous mammary cancer are being studied as guides to the immunotherapy of human cancer. Rats with primary mammary adenocarcinomas have been treated by intraveous injection of plasm from tumor bearing rats. Before injection, plasma was absorbed with protein A Sepharose, or CNBr-Sepharose.